


There’s no place like home

by delightfuls



Series: maybe you could sing it with me [3]
Category: High School Musical: The Musical: The Series (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:07:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21965422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delightfuls/pseuds/delightfuls
Summary: She liked it sort of, it was like the plot of a movie. A young girl being pulled to different parts of the country trying to find herself while wind flowed through her hair.
Relationships: Ricky Bowen/Gina Porter
Series: maybe you could sing it with me [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1571374
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	There’s no place like home

She hasn’t seen him since she left the party without letting him say a word. She couldn’t. Gina Porter has never gotten attached to someone in her life. Or rather in the last few years of it. She learned the hard way that getting attached only resulted in disappointment. 

When Gina was 8, she heard a ruckus followed by muffled voices from her parents bedroom. Screams and tears; she heard them spill and full of venom. “We can’t keep doing this, she’s a child, she has a life! I have a life!” She heard him say. That night her father came to her room and sat her down next to him. “I love you, I hope you never forget that my little dancing star.” He kissed her cheek gently and tucked her in. 

The next day all of his things were gone and she was left with photographs, her mother’s empty gaze and a new call from the government. “We have to go.” Her mother said as they cleaned out what was left of their belongings. A father sized hole could be found in every single box and in her heart too.

Her mom working for FEMA wasn’t all bad. They got to visit various places, see the world through different neighbourhoods, skies and stars. As she turned 10 they had moved 3 times. Gina didn’t mind it much, they never stayed more than 2-3 months, so she couldn’t really settle either way. She liked it sort of, it was like the plot of a movie. A young girl being pulled to different parts of the country trying to find herself while wind flowed through her hair. But then she met Samantha. 

Samantha, Sam, was beyond Gina’s comprehension, she was a force to be reckoned with always seeking adventure. She remembers the day they met, her 4th school since her mother and her never ending trip. She was waiting outside of the principal’s office too. Sam had dark wavy hair and hearts and fire in her eyes. Of course they were waiting for different reasons, Sam had been caught fighting with 6th graders. Gina was fidgeting, nervous, her fingers were clawing themselves into the seat, no matter how many times this happened, Gina could never get over the butterflies in her stomach. Sam had seen her, whitening fingers and reached out. Her fingers were slim, cold and slightly matching her skin tone, but a bit darker. Her fingers entwined with her own. “Breathe..” She said. Gina looked at the girl, her nose and features sharp with an edge of mischief. Gina let out a breath, and looked at the girl again, she smiled. “Hi, I’m Sam, short for Samantha. And you?” 

Gina smoked nervously, “I’m Gina, hi.” And that’s how their friendship began. For 2 months, she laughed and had numerous adventures at the side of Sam. Sam was amazing Gina thought as she saw the long haired girl run through the schoolyard with her ribbons. Sam was into arts, dancing. And she was amazing. In the two months they knew each other, Sam showed her the world of dance. Sam did ballet. After school they would meet up and watch countless dance tapes and shows, learning moves and envying the girls for their perfect jumps. They would eventually around the final weeks they spent together, learn a choreography together, a choreography only they knew. 

“I think you’re my best friend.” She told Sam. The black haired girl smiled, “And I know that you are mine..” 

Little did both know they would be separated in mere days. 

When it was time to leave, they both cried for hours. They hugged, begged and promised to visit and write each other everyday. As she drove away, Sam ran behind their car, and waved her goodbye. 

Sam and Gina lose touch after a year.

And Gina learned that getting attached was not worth it from that day on. She focused on herself and on what she loved instead of those around her. And dancing was a part of Sam that she could also keep alive, without really focusing on how to cope with loss of emotional attachment and her loss of social interactions. As far as Gina knew, the only thing she had and she could open up to was herself. 

She tried to be the best of the best train and practice harder than ever to maybe score something big enough that would make her mom finally stay, but it never happened. 

But then Ricky came along. Gina knew he had an upper hand against her. 

She wanted Gabriella’s role badly, not only because she spent her time with Sam watching High School Musical but also because maybe this role could be big enough and demand more time for her mom to finally settle down. 

But despite all the practice, efforts and charm, she didn’t get it. Nini got it, and yeah she hated it so badly that it made her blood boil. 

But she sensed some tension between her, her stupid boyfriend and Ricky. Sweet, sweet Ricky who intrigued her, he seemed so not the theatre type. Maybe it was the fact that she was tired of not being in control of her own life and the people who are allowed to stay within it, but Gina decided to finally do something about it. 

And of course it blew up in her face. The only good thing out of it, was her convincing Ricky stay, and it actually made her heart warm when he told her the only reason he stayed was her. 

Yeah homecoming, gave her a new friend. After her plan of taking EJ to homecoming backfired and Ricky dragged her through the mud she was not feeling anything anymore, that was until he shyly cane to apologize. 

Without even understanding why, she asked him to drive her home. For some reason she felt closer and more comfortable with him than any other person, and she did not even know him. They talked a bit and she understood that he had struggles beyond Nini. 

She suddenly understood why he intrigued her, she was drawn to him beyond her control. He was something she couldn’t figure out, while kindness seeped out of him, a sadness always danced in his eyes. And then it clicked this was his escape from  _ life _ . From real life, that is. 

And when the night ended she kissed his cheek, her first real friend she thought as she closed her bedroom door and sighed into her pillow happily. 

She felt safe with him, and quickly they grew closer and closer. Touching shyly, hugging and laughing until their stomachs hurt, while also talking about their parents; his mom getting a new boyfriend while her mom never ceases moving. Gina thought she could finally have it all, friends and a life. 

But then her mom called. And her heart broke. She glanced to his face and knew that he understood. But she couldn’t see him like this, not when her lungs were failing her, not when her heart was physically hurting her, not when the only thing she wanted to do was cry and hug him until she would be torn apart from him. 

Her only real friend, a part of her had latched onto him for some reason, to the point she felt sick. 

Gina understood that she couldn’t think twice about it, so before she did something she would regret and that wouldn’t help her current situation she said words she knew would break his heart; “There’s no point in talking anymore, don’t you think?” And left before he could stop her. 

Gina Porter learned yet again that she would have to face the world alone

**Author's Note:**

> I really do not know what this is honestly, I wanted to do something gina centric and came up with this trash instead, I’m so sorry you deserve better sweetie.


End file.
